The Story of You and Her
by gracielovesyou
Summary: 'It was the 16th July when you first saw her. It was a flash of blonde in a crowd, and a dazzling smile that caught your eye. It was the soft giggle drifting through the mass of voices that made you stop and stare. It was the ocean blue locked on to your coffee brown that drew you and her together.' Story of your life with her. (Guess the song reference) PLEASE REVIEW.


The Story of You and Her.

It was the 16th July when you first saw her. It was a flash of blonde in a crowd, and a dazzling smile that caught your eye. It was the soft giggle drifting through the mass of voices that made you stop and stare. It was the ocean blue locked on to your coffee brown that drew you and her together. It was clumsy feet that sent you flying into her arms. It was one touch that sent you to the clouds. The time was 6:28pm when you spoke to her for the time. You said. _I'm so sorry. _ She replied. _It's fine._ It was the toothy grin that sent your heart fluttering. The time was 6:29pm when you first saw that smile. It was the way she looked at you that gave you butterflies. It was the soft voice that was like a melody to your ears as you spoke. It was 8:39pm when she said she had to go. It was 8:40pm when you realised you were in love.

It was the 27th of August when you next saw her again. You were only at that party supporting your friend. You were complaining because he was his usual asshole self as he intorduced you to his lady friends. Your jaw was aching from all the fake smiling you did. You were ready to leave when he pulled you to the other side of the gallery whispering that you were gonna love him for this. You ignored him, used to his ramblings and fake promises. You stopped dead when you heard that giggle. You grinned naturally for the first time that evening. You were still smiling as he tapped her shoulder and she turned to face you. You were still smiling when he said. _This is Brittany._ She was smiling as she said. _We've met._ You would later swear that she seemed like an angel, sent down just for you. It would always make her smile when you told this story to anyone and everyone who listened. You would never admit it. But you then became a stuttering wreck.

You were unable to form coherent sentences. Which made her giggle and call you _adorable._ Which would make you stutter even more. You were shocked when she touched your arm. Gently stroking down it. Her eyes never leaving you. Turning your legs to jelly and making your heart melt. You almost collapsed when she leant over to your ear and whispered softly in your ear. _You're beautiful._ You were grinning like a fool after that.

It was the 29th of August when you had your first date. It was her that took you out. Cos you were too nervous to ask her. But she took you out on the most amazing and perfect date ever. Okay, it was dinner and a movie but still. You love chinese food. The movie was cute. It was that new animated Disney one. The one you told your friends you would never see, but the moment she mentioned it, you realised you wouldn't want to watch anything else. She walked you home. To the apartment you share with you friend. She smiled and said she _had a great time Santana. Thank you for coming._ You said there's nothing you'd rather do than spend time with her. You smiled when blushed and kissed her softly on the cheek, a jolt of electricity coursing through both of your bodies. You both stopped and stared into each others eyes. Your lips coming together in an instant. It was like every cliche at once when your lips touched hers for the first time.

It was 3 dates in when you found yourself pressed hard against the door of her apartment. Your eyes fluttering closed as her lips attacked your neck. Moans falling from your mouth as she worked her magic. You quickly flip your positions, wanting to thank her for being so amazing, making short wokr of both of your clothing. You slowly carress her body, treating her like she is a work of art, a work of art you can't wait to appreciate. You work her up. Higher. Higher. Higher still until. She comes undone. Her eyes screwed shut, her mouth open in a silent scream of ecstacy as your name tumbled from her lips. You press a soft kiss to her trembling lips, thinking there's nothing you like hearing more.

It was the 24th December when you said it. You were spending Christmas together at your apartment. Your roomate had gone home for the holidays, leaving you alone. She says _No one should be alone on Christmas_. And you can't help but feel even more in love with her. So you tell her. You don't mean to but when she's knelt down by the tree, in her duck jammies, her hair in a messy bun, placing presents underneath, turning to flash you that toothy grin you love so much, you just can't help yourself. You smiled and chuckle softly, gently kissing her forehead as you say _I love you._ She looks shocked and you regret it. But then she giggles and pounces pinning you onto the couch and removing your clothes before you even realised she's saying it back over and over and over again. _I love you._

You're bored at work. You love your job but it gets a bit repetitive. Bar work normally does. You only like it cos you get to sing. It pays the bills and you made friends. But still. Monday afternoons are the most boring times of the week and as you lean on your hands on the bar, watching your co-workers cleaning you sigh and finger the phone in your pocket. Tempted to text her. Just cos you can. Then you feel something else in your pocket, and you smile. The silver band twirling between your fingers. You're worried. What if she says no? You hear that giggle and you quickly return it to it's box as you grin. She sees you and hurries over kissing you quickly. You ask her why she's here. She just says that she missed you. Any doubts you had about the ring immediately dispersing when she giggles at the dumbfounded expression upon your face. She sits at the bar talking until your shift is over and you head home.

She's laughing as the Doctor wraps up your head in the bandage as you wince as it gets a little too tight. You tried to be romantic, you took the evening off of work to prepare. You cooked dinner at her apartment, kicking out her roomate for the night. He was much too happy to leave once you introduced him to your roomate, the two of them going to a show and giggling about Barbra Streisand. He's too gay to function and she's just a lovey. But you don't care about what they're up to. You were too worried about your plans. But. Everything was fine. Until you pulled out the ring. You dropped it like a nonce and as you bent down to pick it up, you banged your head. Hard. Knocking yourself out and causing an impromptu trip to A&E. She was wearing the ring beside you and laughing with the Doctor about how adorable you were and how she couldn't wait to marry you. You pouted jokingly, and the moment she kissed you, you couldn't help but smile. She loves you, you're getting married.

It was the 29th June the next year that you tied the knot. It was a lovely ceremony. Your families and friends were there and it was perfect. She cried. You did too. The moment she said those two words. _I do._ It was real. You'd never been happier. Your honeymoon was amazing, you spent a year touring Europe. Paid for by both your parents. Every opportunity you calle dher your wife. You'd never get tired of saying that. She called you a dork on the plane back. She was scared of flying, so you turned into cheesy Santana. Grinning and singing 'A Whole New World' At the top of your lungs. The elderly couple on the other side of the aisle smiling as you sung. The little kids in the seat in front loved you. She loved how good you were with kids.

You agreed she would carry. It's not that you didn't want to. She just desperately wanted to. You found the perfect donor. It didn't work. You tried again. No luck. After 5 attempts you got lucky, and it was the 10th of September you discovered she was pregnant with your little girl. You said you were going to call her Sugar.

It was the 5th of January that she was lost. You both cried. But seeked comfort and solace in each other. You tried again. One last time. But the Doctor said she would be unable to conceive. It broke her. It really did. But you tried your hardest to be a good wife. Taking care of her as best you could. She became depressed and it was harder to get her back to the same bubbly Brittany you fell in love with. You helped her though. You helped her work through the pain and in the end she said. _You're all I need._ You gave up on having kids, but that didn't stop you two from being happy. You had 40 years together. You were both happy again, not so young anymore but still in love.

All good things come to an end though and you were walking down the street. Her grip loosened on your hand. You put your arm around her side as she fell to the ground, you could hear her breathing and that was the only sound. Her body on the floor attracted a worried a crowd tears rolled off your face as you said. _Don't let go._

It was the 17th of July when you lost her. It was a cold hospital room as you held her hand. It was painful as you watched the light drain from her eyes. Her hand going cold and limp in yours. It was 12:02am when the Doctor declared her dead. It was 12:03am when you broke. The only warmth you felt coming from the tear slowly drifting down your face. It was the 18th July when you passed, with nothing left to live for.

...


End file.
